


Солнечный свет

by Akitosan, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, FB-2019, M/M, Ratings: R - NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Сун Лань избегал людей и солнечного света.





	Солнечный свет

С того дня, как Сюэ Ян обратил его, Сун Лань избегал людей и солнечного света. Все пути для него закрылись, он больше не был прославленным охотником на вампиров и заклинателем, он даже не был больше человеком. Лютый голод гнал его к людям, и тогда, когда он уже был готов сдаться, перед ним вставало лицо Сяо Синчэня.  
  
Сяо Синчэнь говорил ему с ласковой улыбкой: «Потерпи еще немного».  
  
И он терпел.  
  
Истинные вампиры сильны благодаря крови людей, но Сун Лань не пил кровь людей. Однако кровь животных ему пить приходилось. Кролики, которых он ловил в лесу для этой цели, становились проворнее, или это он ослабел и не мог поймать ни одного. Последний раз он пил кровь... когда? Он не помнил.  
  
День он проводил в глухой пещере во сне, а ночью выползал на охоту. Это было опасно, пошли слухи, что в лесу появился вампир. Охотники на вампиров могли настигнуть его и легко убить. Но это не страшило его, напротив, смерть стала бы избавлением. Он и сам был таким охотником и знал все способы убийства. Не знал лишь, как свести счеты с жалким существованием и обмануть звериные инстинкты, что помогали ему выживать до сих пор.  
  
Мучительные три года он провел, скитаясь по лесам.  
  


***

  
  
  
Сун Лань настолько ослаб, что уже не выходил из пещеры и ночью. Обостренный нюх уловил острый запах крови. Кто-то приближался. Если это зверь, он убьет его, если человек, он позволит ему убить себя.  
  
Ему повезло. Охотником на вампиров, что нашел его, оказался Сяо Синчэнь.  
  
Сяо Синчэнь остолбенел при виде полумертвого монстра, что когда-то был его другом. Шуанхуа он немедленно убрал в ножны, а сам склонился над Сун Ланем, позвал:  
  
— Цзычэнь, что с тобой?  
  
Сун Лань не знал, что ему ответить. Сяо Синчэнь дотронулся до его лица. Прикосновение обожгло. Должно быть, как-то так его обожгло бы и солнце.  
  
— Ты совсем ослаб. Тебе нужна кровь человека. Возьми мою.  
  
Сяо Синчэнь и тогда предлагал ему свою кровь, когда нашел его, уже новообращенного вампира и оттащил в тень.   
  
«Я никогда не оставлю тебя», — сказал он, а Сун Лань велел ему убираться прочь из его жизни.  
  
О какой жизни он тогда говорил? Купленной кровью кроликов и птиц?  
  
— Нет. Мне не нужна кровь.  
  
— Но ты выглядишь не самым лучшим образом.  
  
По сравнению с тем, что творилось у Сун Ланя на душе, он выглядел сравнительно неплохо.  
  
Впрочем, а при нем ли еще душа?  
  
Голод сжигал его изнутри, а человек перед ним был пищей, самой лучшей, самой правильной. Он смотрел на Сяо Синчэня как на живой сосуд с кровью. Видел, как кровь бежит по его жилам, сладкая, питательная, стоит выпить хоть немного — и к нему вернутся силы.  
  
— Выпей хоть немного, — умоляюще произнес Сяо Синчэнь. В его глаза стояли слезы. Его слезы было последним, что хотел бы видеть Сун Лань.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь. Если хотя бы раз, тогда...   
  
Слова давались тяжело. Но он должен был объяснить.  
  
— Он сказал, что если я не начну пить кровь людей, то ослепну и стану таким слабым, что не смогу охотиться на кроликов. Но я не умру. Я буду дальше влачить это жалкое существование. Синчэнь, ты же поможешь мне?   
  
— Да! — лезвие Шуанхуа показалось из ножен. Сяо Синчэнь готов был отдать ему всю свою кровь, но Сун Лань хотел другого.  
  
— Убей меня.  
  
— Нет. Я дам тебе крови. Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — повторил Сун Лань. Он больше не видел лица Сяо Синчэня, только кровеносные сосуды внутри него, ручьи крови, что манили его к себе. — Я думал, смогу сам: выйду на солнце и сгорю, но инстинкты... Думал, ослабну, может, тогда. Знаешь, я жил встречей с тобой. Теперь я увидел тебя и все уже хорошо. Давай, убей меня, пока я еще человек.  
  
Сяо Синчэнь медленно распахнул ворот, обнажил белую как снег шею. Жилка билась на ней, глаза Сун Ланя стали красными, внутри все вспыхнуло.   
  
— Я не знаю, как ты пережил это все. Я бы не выдержал.  
  
— И я не выдержал.  
  
Голод толкнул Сун Ланя вперед, зубы вонзились в покорно подставленную шею, но жертва не сопротивлялась. Жертва успокаивающе гладила его по спине, пока он не отпрянул, сытый, с горячей кровью, капающей с его клыков.  
  
— Тебе теперь лучше? — спросил Сяо Синчэнь, зажимая рану. Кровь текла из-под его пальцев. Драгоценная кровь драгоценного друга, и он пролил ее.  
  
Ему стало хуже, чем тогда, когда он от голода хотел выдрать себе внутренности.  
  


***

  
  
  
Сяо Синчэнь сидел перед ним нагой, кожа его белела в тени пещеры, рана на шее была перевязана белым лоскутом ткани. Сун Лань снова насадился на его член полностью, и уже после первых толчков тепло побежало по его мертвым меридианам.  
  
— Ты уверен, что это поможет? — спросил Сяо Синчэнь.   
  
Кровь Сяо Синчэня вернула Сун Ланю разум. Он снова мог рассуждать здраво, и вспомнил, что помимо крови у человека есть и другие жизненные соки. И прежде, чем голод снова вернется, ему нужно было попытаться испробовать иной способ получения человеческой энергии.  
  
Похоже, способ оказался действенным, но не так, как он думал. Он вложил в ладонь духовную силу и нежно коснулся щеки Сяо Синчэня. Тот улыбнулся.  
  
Вампир с духовной силой — такого прежде мир не видывал.  
  
Сун Лань продолжал двигаться все быстрее, чаще, пока бессильно не повалился на Сяо Синчэня и не повалил его наземь.  
  
Кровь Сяо Синчэня бежала по его жилам, духовная сила Сяо Синчэня восстановила его меридианы.  
  
Вдвоем они найдут способ вернуть его к солнечному свету.


End file.
